<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Time's The Charm by apples4ryuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279428">Second Time's The Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk'>apples4ryuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dante briefly appears, Kissing, M/M, Meddling, Mistletoe, NeroVクリスマス企画, Shy Nero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero kissed V last Christmas under the mistletoe, but he has no recollection of it. Being the sheltered little choir boy he was, he'd needed liquid courage to do so, but this year Dante put the mistletoe right at the entrance of Devil May Cry and Nero is taunted by it every. Single. Day. He wants to kiss V so badly, but... he's a shy boy! Lucky for him, V gets things moving along pretty quickly.</p><p>For NeroV Xmas Twitter Event<br/>Day 4: Second Christmas<br/>cw: mention of alcohol, mention of drunk Nero</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Time's The Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a little bit rushed so aaaahh i hope y'all like it anyway hghggngngh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mistletoe hung above the menacing double door entrance of the DMC office. Every single day leading up to Christmas, the little plant mocked Nero as if it knew he wasn’t brave enough to walk through the doors next to the man he so desperately wanted to kiss and have an excuse to do so. After a few missions, Dante noticed and had tried to push the kid ahead so he and V were under the mistletoe at the same time; but time and time again, Nero instinctively punched his uncle in the face for meddling and hurried in before V could notice. That is, if V even remembered what mistletoe was and its relevance to Christmas and romance.</p><p>If Dante wasn’t meddling to get them to kiss, it was Nico; and if it wasn’t Nico, it was the other two women. They sure talked a lot of shit about Dante despite meddling the same way he was, Nero thought, angrily watching the plant rustle a bit as someone entered the building.</p><p>“V,” Nero said, perking up at the sight of the thin man bundled up in scarves and a thick coat. Dante snickered at his desk, tempting Nero to throw something at him - but he wasn’t about to rip off his own arm to do so. “What’re you doing here? The mission was canceled, you didn’t have to--”</p><p>“Nero,” V said calmly. He hadn’t moved an inch from the doorway. “Could you come here for a moment?”</p><p>Nero looked between Dante and V. His uncle was immediately suspicious, whistling and pretending to read a dirty magazine, and - well - V wasn’t the best with a poker face either, or maybe he just preferred to smirk like a little shit to give himself away. Nero pursed his lips and got on his feet, thumping his heavy boots across the wooden floor of the office. He stopped a couple feet away from V and crossed his arms.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>Nero stumbled as he was yanked forward by the familiar handle of a cane, his lips suddenly captured by warm, plump ones in a swift and soft kiss that froze them in a moment he would never forget. Nero’s cheeks turned tomato red, and he was only brought back to reality by the sound of Dante’s laugh behind him.</p><p>“‘Bout time you two smooched.”</p><p>“Stop being a creep, Dante,” Nero replied, though his voice faltered. He stared at V with fire in his eyes. That snakelike smirk had softened into a bit of a genuine smile, so with all the resolve he had, Nero pulled V into another kiss - this time, a proper one.</p><p>Hell, V tasted so good Nero would’ve happily stayed under the mistletoe for the rest of the night if it weren’t for their nosy friends butting in to congratulate the couple on making it official. Nero would argue that he and V’s relationship was none of their business, but, well - it was out in the open, and he knew Dante would gossip to <em> everyone </em>.</p><p>And at least this time he remembered kissing V under the mistletoe! All he had from the previous year were photos of him with droopy eyes and big smiles after drinking one too many glasses of mulled wine, sitting in his favorite spot on the couch next to V with his arm wrapped around the beautiful man; and in the last picture that Dante only showed him once before hiding it away (lest it be stolen and destroyed), was of Nero and V under the mistletoe - that year, it was above the stairway - locked in a passionate kiss, where tattooed hands were visibly sneaking up Nero’s shirt.</p><p>Unfortunately Nero <em> did </em> remember what happened after: he’d suddenly gotten sick and excused himself to throw up in the bathroom.</p><p>So, on this second year of Christmas that they were about to spend together, Nero was happy to be forced into submission despite the temporary embarrassment and humiliation. In fact, he was <em> so </em> happy that he dragged V upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door with a threat to Dante and any who dared disturb them.</p><p>Naturally in fear of being bitch-slapped to New Year’s, Dante minded his business and shooed away the nosy women that showed up wanting to eavesdrop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>